El canto del cisne
by Yukiko-san1
Summary: Apartado de nuestro mundo, apartado de lo que conocemos y de la realidad, se encuentra un mundo paralelo al nuestro, donde existen criaturas mágicas. A ese mundo y al nuestro, lo protege un ave blanca, que sin su canto, todo puede acabar en desastre, tanto para ellos, como para nosotros. Pésimo sumary pero pasen a leer, es mi 1 fic :3- YA NO OCS


**Hola! este es mi primer fic, soy nueva en todo esto del mundo del FF, así que puede que algunas cosillas que haga estén mal xD**

**Bueno, este fic me ayudo "Lia-chan555" Una amiga que conozco en la vida real y que me obligo a hacerme una cuenta :3 Bueno el caso es que ella también participa a lo largo del fic xD Necesitaré OCs para este proyecto, abajo les dejo la ficha, justo después del prologo :3**

**Por el momento solo les dejo el disclaimer, creo que así se llama xD**

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Apartado a nuestro mundo, apartado de a realidad y de lo que nosotros conocemos, se haya tal vez, lo que se le pueda llamar, un mundo paralelo al nuestro, con cosas totalmente distintas a lo que nosotros creemos como realidad.

Donde la magia existe al igual que las criaturas mas raras, pero a la vez llenas de magia. Lo podrán considerar tonterías y cuentos de ficción, se podrán reír a carcajadas por este hecho, pero todo lo que oigan es verdad pura.

No nos daremos cuenta de la presencia del otro mundo, y será muy difícil de ver, pero cuando la tormenta y el desastre se aproxima, ellos, los del otro mundo siempre están atentos para protegernos de la maldad y de la oscuridad, pero nosotros no nos damos cuenta de la existencia de estos ni de lo que hacen para asegurarnos una vida larga, buena y feliz.

Pero si escuchas con atención, si guardas silencio profundo, escucharas lo que es el canto de una ave majestuosa, eso indica la presencia de ellos, eso demuestra que están aquí, el canto del ave blanca hace que se mantenga la paz y el equilibrio en ambos mundos, si este no se escucha significa un gran desastre que podría destruir el mundo paralelo así como el nuestro.

El ave blanca es la protectora de ambos mundos, la que establece la seguridad y el equilibrio, sin ella, el mal asecha y terminara por destruir el mundo alegre y feliz que nosotros conocemos ahora. Volviéndose Oscuro y siniestro sin ningún rastro de alegría, y la maldad terminara por reinar.

* * *

**Bueno, el prologo es bastante cortito y puede que sea terrible, pero no sean muy crueles conmigo, el fic estará algo complicado, pero eso es lo que queríamos xD **

**Queremos darle algo así como misterio al fic, aunque se quedo muy fail este prologo. ¡La culpa es de Lía! ...me matará eso es seguro :'3**

**Bueno...para los que quieran participar en nuestro raro proyecto, les dejo la fichita para que me dejen su OC, estaría mejor que me los dejaran por medio de MP :3 La fichita...**

**Nombre:**

**Edad: (15-16)**

**Aspecto Físico:**

**Personalidad:**

**Pareja: (Menos Heat y Atsuya)**

**Ave que representan: (Cada una de ustedes representa algún tipo de ave, por ejemplo Mi Oc representa el cisne, y el de Lía creo que representa una paloma blanca, Solamente puede haber 2 OCS representando la misma ave, si yo ya represento el cisne y Lía la paloma banca, solo debe haber otras dos personas aparte que puedan representar la paloma blanca y el cisne) (En cualquier caso, les acalro sus dudas por MP)**

**Arma: (solo armas blancas)**

**Don:**

**-Si no le entendieron a la ficha, les dejo mi OC para aclarar**

**Nombre: Yukiko Shimizu**

**Edad: 15**

**Aspecto físico: Su cabello es blanco y lacio que le llega hasta media espalda, terminando en puntas, su flequillo lo hace a la izquierda y este cubre ligeramente su ojos izquierdo. Sus ojos son de color lila. De tez muy pálida y de estatura normal.**

**Personalidad: Ella es alguien callada, sería. Es muy inteligente, y a veces puede ser algo testaruda en algunas cosas. Es fría y puede parecer distante, pero en el fondo es de buen corazón. Aunque no lo admita siempre esta al tanto de sus amigos.**

**Pareja: Heat**

**Ave que representa: Cisne**

**Arma: (solo armas blancas) Una daga**

**Don: Puede leer la mente.**

**Listo! dejen sus fichitas, y dejen un review diciéndome su opinión acerca del prologo y también aparten a su pareja **

**Bye! :3**


End file.
